Colección de Drabbles
by Raihue
Summary: No todas las escenas que imagina mi mente pueden ser parte de una historia completa, pero eso no quiere decir que no pueda compartirlas con ustedes. Aquí les voy a dejar escenas variadas, de pocas hojas, inspiradas en diferentes situaciones cotidianas entre Sasuke Uchiha y Sakura Haruno. Espero que disfuten todas y cada una de ellas.
1. Bajo tu sombra

Soy una fanática del SS a tiempo completo, mi cabeza está llena de escenas y cada día se presenta una nueva. Especialemente ahora, gacias al manga. Así que las voy a ir escribiendo y dejándoselas aquí para que las disfruten. Cada una tendrá un contexto diferente, si alguna llegase a relacionarse con otras yo seguramente se los aclare en el mismo capítulo, pero no son una historia con una trama continua. De todas formas, espero que las disfruten porque son muy cortitas y rápidas de leer.

_Gracias por el apoyo._

* * *

><p><strong>Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto.<strong>

**Drabbles by Raihué. **

* * *

><p>Llevaba varios minutos allí. Se acuclilló frente al lago y volvió a refrescarse el rostro. Se pasó las manos mojadas por el cabello sintiendo como éste ahora se peinaba hacia atrás y se apegaba ligeramente a su cabeza. Gruñó frustrado al volverse y verla allí, en el mismo exacto sitio que la había encontrado minutos antes, moviéndose sólo lo suficiente para respirar.<p>

Se veía pálida bajo la luz de la mañana, sus labios seguían siendo rosados pero la parte inferior de sus ojos ahora tenía unas ligeras manchas violáceas. Su cabello se desparramaba sobre el césped del claro, y cada tanto, gracias al viento, un árbol le prestaba su sombra.

No era suficiente -pensó- si esa fastidiosa chica no despertaba seguramente la blanquecina piel de su rostro se pondría colorada cuando el sol comenzase a refulgir con más ímpetu. No era de su incumbencia -se repitió-, no lo era su níveo rostro así como tampoco lo eran sus cremosas piernas al descubierto. No debía preocuparse por los nevados brazos que lo habían rodeado con fuerza al terminar su batalla con Naruto, ni las pequeñas manos que habían sostenido las suyas en el hospital mientras se curaba de sus dolencias. No lo era su sonrisa, ni tampoco el olor acaramelado de sus cabellos rosados. Nada de ella le era significativo.

¿Y entonces por qué no podía simplemente regresar por donde había llegado?

Se maldijo internamente cuando sus traicioneros pasos, en vez de alejarlo de esa molesta jovencita, lo posicionaron a su lado.

Se veía cansada. Su mueca era de paz absoluta, quizás llevaba tiempo sin dormir -lo que podría explicar el hecho de que la luz de media mañana no consiguiese despertarla aún-. Se sentó a su lado girando la mirada hacia los árboles, éstos se mecían lentamente entre las caricias del viento; no hacía mucho frío -se dijo-, al quitarse la chaqueta y dejarla sobre las piernas de ella. Volvió a enfocarse en el paisaje y lo encontró particularmente tranquilizador. Solía ir allí, pero el sentimiento que lo acompañaba en la mayoría de las ocasiones era soledad, y en las demás tristeza. Nunca había sentido paz en ese silencio. Nunca, hasta ese día.

Sus atezados cabellos habían comenzado a secar, regresando lentamente a su peinado original, algunos todavía le mojaban las mejillas. La miró de reojo. De repente sentía ganas de tirarse al lago y hundirse allí hasta nuevo aviso. Hasta que ella dejase de remolonear tan dulcemente justo frente a sus ojos.

_¿Qué sentiría Sakura?_

Pensó en las ocasiones en que, entre lágrimas y desesperación, le había confesado cuánto lo amaba. Se preguntó si aun lo seguía haciendo, después de todo, nunca había aclarado con ella esa situación.

_Era un cobarde. _

Sin embargo Sakura lo esperaba dulcemente. Nunca traía el tema a colación, no lo presionaba. A duras penas podría considerarla una conocida, ya que se concentraba tanto en su trabajo que no acudía ni siquiera a las reuniones en el puesto de ramen que organizaba Naruto todos las noches. Al menos ella no tenía que comer esa receta día tras día -se alivió-, pero realmente, no se veía como si estuviese comiendo nada mejor.

Recorrió con su dedo índice las ojeras que corrompían su delicado rostro. No quiso hacerlo, pero no lo pudo evitar. Ella siguió descansado como si el viento hubiera sido el único que la hubiese tocado. Estaba más delgada, y apenas más alta que antes -pero lo solucionaba con unas delicadas sandalias que había adquirido al notar la vergonzosa diferencia de estatura con quien había sido antes el más enano del equipo-. Su cabello estaba más largo y ahora tenía un pequeño fleco de costado, se veía suave y brilloso. Sus ojos seguían siendo las dulces esmeraldas que siempre que lo veían centelleaban sin permiso.

Acarició su cabeza y deslizó su mano hasta acunar su mejilla. Deseó golpear a Tsunade, siendo médica no podía dejar que su alumna llegara a tales extremos de agotamiento. Nada valía tanto como la salud de Sakura.

Posó su pulgar en los labios de ella y los perfiló lentamente.

_Nada valía tanto como Sakura_. Era única.

Maldijo lo que estaba pensando.

Ella era la única mujer que no soportaría ver morir. Le quedaban muy pocas personas importantes en la vida, todo su clan estaba muerto, y su familia también. Naruto y Sakura eran lo más parecido a una familia que se podía imaginar.

Del rubio estúpido no tenía que preocuparse, era fuerte como una bestia de campo. Sakura por otro lado… frunció el gesto tomándole la barbilla delicadamente entre las manos para poder apreciarla mejor. Ella podía ser fuerte, pelear codo a codo con él, resistir cuando las situaciones se ponían difíciles… pero no podía ocultar su fragilidad cuando estaba herida, ni su vulnerabilidad cuando estaba cansada. Por eso es que desde el principio la había considerado una molestia. Él tampoco podía ignorar la preocupación que le quemaba en las venas cuando la veía así.

_Sonrió resignado. _

Continuaba negándoselo a sí mismo, pero ya ni su mejor esfuerzo lo podía ocultar.

Agachó su cabeza hasta ella y rozó suavemente sus labios. _No despertó._ Presionó su boca contra la de ella y la acarició con la lengua. Se separó de ella con cuidado.

_Se removió incómoda unos segundos hasta volver a acomodarse en paz y seguir durmiendo_. Él también se quedó tranquilo. A su lado, le ofreció su sombra a cambio de que dormida olvidase el secreto que sus labios acaban de descubrir. Por el momento, eso sería suficiente.

* * *

><p><em> Gracias por leer. <em>

_Espero que lo hayas disfrutado. _

_Tu opinión me haría muy feliz. _


	2. La carta

Este drabble está relacionado al fic Shadows's Wanderer. Muestra la reacción de Sasuke al recibir nuevas noticias sobre Sakura, a manos de una -quizás- malintencionada carta de Naruto. Es cortito, pero creo que los sentimientos de él quedan muy claros. Hay un poco de spoiler sobre los siguientes capítulos del fic.

Espero que lo disfruten, gracias por leer.

_{Ah, me olvidaba... el 31 de octubre -halloween- estén atentos que les voy a subir unos fanfics a tono con la fecha.}_

_Penumbra:_ Tu corazón casi salta de tu pecho a causa del miedo y la adrenalina. Pero se duerme plácidamente entre los brazos de esa criatura. Y despierta nuevamente, pero ya no late, ahora está en manos de él… al igual que tú, por el resto de la enternidad.

•

_La bestia roja:_ Le habían advertido que no se alejara de la aldea. Tenía prohibido entrar al bosque... Miró hacia atrás y vió al hombre sonreír y seguirle el paso. No lo pensó. Corrió hacia los árboles a esconderse, las residencias de su Clan no estaban lejos... esperaría allí hasta que pasara el peligro. Nunca imaginó que el mayor peligro la encontraría allí mismo.

Un SS y un NH. Besos.

* * *

><p>Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto<p>

Fanfic by Raihué.

* * *

><p><span><strong>La carta.<strong>

-Idiota. -susurró, dejando caer la nota.

El viento nocturno era frío, y enseguida cubrió el papel de arena. Un animal serpenteó sobre sus pies sin inmutarlo, estaba demasiado ocupado procesando toda aquella información. Podría jurar que esa vez su amigo había elegido cada palabra con minucioso cuidado, esperando que todas y cada una de ellas se convirtieran en un clavo en su trasero durante el resto de su viaje. No tenía intenciones de volver, había partido hace tan sólo dos meses, -gruñó fastidiado- pero ahora tampoco podía continuar disfrutando la soledad y el silencio. _Ella se ríe tanto. _No negaría que aquello, además de sorprenderlo le hacía bien. La culpa que había cargado durante el trayecto recorrido se aligeró un poco al leer esa línea. _Ayuda a Hinata con los preparativos de la boda. _Estaba al tanto de eso incluso antes de leer las anotaciones de Naruto, ella misma le había contado que -como futura madrina de bodas- ayudaría en todo lo que pudiera. Él le había llevado un hilo blanco, en sus anteriores viajes, para que empezara a tejer el velo que se había propuesto regalarle a su amiga para el casamiento. _Entrena con Kakashi para los exámenes jounin. _Bien, le parecía perfecto.

_Me ha dicho que los panecillos que él prepara son los mejores ¿Te lo imaginas cocinando? No ha querido prepararlos para mi. ¡Y eso que soy el Hokage!. _Suspiró y miró como todo a su alrededor se volvía gris bajo la luz de luna y la oscuridad de la noche. Se había acostumbrado a los paisajes del desierto, los recorría con sincero interés disfrutando el contraste entre el día y la noche. El calor sofocante y el frío inmortal. Los colores vibrantes y el difuso gris que sumergía todo en silencio. Las pequeñas tribus que encontraba escondidas entre la arena y las rocas. La paz. Pero esa última ya no la tendría -se lamentó con ira- gracias a su mejor amigo, hasta que no regresara y comprobase con sus propios ojos de qué carajos la iba Kakashi con Sakura, no podría volver a sentirse completamente tranquilo.

_**Gracias por avisar. No esperaré más. **_

_Ella se ríe tanto. _

El mismo le había ordenado que no esperara más de lo que le daba, y sabía que la ebriedad de la jovencita había influenciado esa respuesta tan sincera y contundente, pero mantener las cosas claras no amenizaba el grotesco sentimiento que aullaba en su interior.

_Me alegra que sean amigos. Lo acompaña a todas sus misiones. Aprende mucho de él. Lástima… ya casi no los veo en la aldea. ¡Debemos reunirnos a comer ramen! _

Había pensado en invitarla a viajar, por un período corto, quería enseñarle algunos de los lugares que más habían hecho brillar sus ojos cuando le contaba sobre ellos. Era _su _plan. Ahora alguien más lo estaba haciendo.

_No te preocupes, sé que algo malo sucedió antes de que te fueras. Ella ya está bien, agradécele a Kakashi cuando lo veas. Ya puedes estar tranquilo… -_maldito Naruto, le escribía con intenciones completamente opuestas a esa-_...ella por fin parece haber decidido seguir adelante. _

Una ventisca movió los mechones que caían sobre su rostro, despertándolo de su ensueño. Ahuyentó al reptil que tenía aremolinándose a sus pies y comenzó a encaminarse a la profundidad.

Se propuso a sí mismo ignorar el gruñido ronco que hacía eco en su interior. No le daría el gusto a Naruto de regresar, no cedería ante el impulso de ir allá y brincar sobre Kakashi. No la confundiría. No la ilusionaría. No volvería a hacerla sufrir.

-No puedo darle lo que ella espera. -trató de convencerse.

Pero las palabras del rubio se le habían astillado.

_Irán al festival de primavera en el país de las olas. Inari nos invitó a todos. Me hubiese encantado poder ir. ¿Tu ya debes estar demasiado lejos, no es así? _

Nunca estaba demasiado lejos de ella.

_Quizás ni siquiera recibas esta carta, pero en realidad… me la paso escribiéndote para no tener que hacer el papeleo. -.-_

Idiota.

Ambos lo eran. Dos completos idiotas. ¿Cómo podía caer tan fácilmente en ese juego? Se enorgullecía del control que había desarrollado sobre las emociones, sin embargo en esos instantes la frustración le hacía temblar el puño. Debía decidir, seguir el camino de arena y encontrar otra tribu milenaria esperándole con todos sus secretos… o hacer caso a todo el humo que se agitaba en su interior, rugiendo y tomando forma lentamente.

_Ella se ríe tanto._

_Me ha dicho que los panecillos que él prepara son los mejores._

_Lo acompaña a todas sus misiones. _

_...por fin parece haber decidido seguir adelante. _

Sus ojos estaban tristes, pero su sonrisa rebozó confianza.

No volvería a hacerla sufrir. Era una decisión tomada.

.

.

.

_Irán al festival de primavera en el país de las olas._


	3. Rosa pastel

_¡Odio a los Uchiha! _

Cuadró la mandíbula y mantuvo la calma mientras le fue posible, aquellas palabras eran muy dolorosas para él. Acarició la madera sobre la que tenía apoyada su palma, como si así mágicamente fuese a conseguir que se abriera la puerta. No pasó. Su hija seguía encerrada allí, y por lo visto, no saldría por las buenas.

—Abre.

—No.

—¡Hazlo!

—No. Vete, como siempre lo haces…

Su cuerpo se tensó, a su edad era difícil explicarle el porqué de tantas misiones… había muchos problemas en el mundo shinobi aún, y él no podía ignorarlos; no ahora, porque tenía seres importantes que proteger. Debía mantener sus tesoros a salvo, en un mundo lleno de peligros.

_¡No quiero ser como tú! _

Aunque en realidad él deseaba exactamente lo mismo —que ella nunca fuese como él había sido—, aquello le dolió demasiado. La pequeña de ojos negros y cabellos azabache lo había mirado desde siempre con la infinita ternura que le había enseñado su madre, siempre con admiración y cariño, y ahora seguía gritándole con desdén.

—¡Prometiste que vendrías!

—No, Sarada, dije que lo intentaría. Y lo intenté… pero estaba muy lejos. De verdad lo lamento, pequeña.

—¡No me digas pequeña!

Ella maduraba rápido, y odiaba cualquier recordatorio de lo mucho que le faltaba por crecer. Pero siempre sería su pequeña, incluso ahora que —tras su primer decepción— parecía odiarlo más que nunca.

—¡Todos los padres estuvieron allí! —titubeó, y él supo que ella estaba llenándose de lágrimas… su corazón se detuvo con tan sólo imaginarla—, ¡Incluso el papá de Boruto fué!

Maldito Naruto, no era momento de ser mejor padre que él. Giró la perilla en vano una vez más, haciendo presión como si así pudiera abrir instantáneamente la puerta… nada sucedió. ¿A quién se le ocurría darle la llave a una niña?, sólo a Sakura.

—Déjame entrar.

Su voz fue más suave, ella comenzaba a ceder. Pronto a él llegó una oleada de silencio, y entre tanto lío y negociaciones, se dio cuenta de que había estado escuchando sonidos extraños sin haberles prestado atención; ahora que no estaban hizo un esfuerzo por recordar e identificar cada uno de ellos. Se alarmó al no poder descubrir de qué se trataba.

—¿Sarada, qué demonios estás haciendo? —su voz fue demandante, y ésta vez no dejó lugar a más réplicas que una respuesta sincera… que no llegó hasta sus oídos tan rápido como hubiese deseado—, ¡abre!

Golpeó la puerta enojado, la chica chilló y dio un respingo… pero no accedió. Un sonido fuerte amortiguó los siguientes golpes, viento artificial, poco después la madera cedió crepitando.

—¡Te odio!

Ella gritó, pero él no la escuchaba… sólo la miraba asombrado. En su fuero interno Sarada se debatió entre el orgullo —de haber podido llevar a cabo la travesura que Boruto le sugirió— y miedo a la posible reacción de su padre. Nunca lo había visto enfadarse con ella. De repente comenzó a acobardarse, y mientras más se alargaba el silencio de su padre mayores eran sus ansias de correr y esconderse en los brazos de mamá. Aunque, seguramente, ella también la regañaría.

Los labios de Sasuke eran una fina línea, dura, y sus ojos implacables… pasaron varios segundos antes de que pudiese procesar todo aquello. Sarada chilló cuando él se acuclilló frente a ella y la atrajo hacía sí ágilmente. Toda su inseguridad se disipó al notar que su padre sólo quería abrazarla con ternura, la apretó fuertemente contra su pecho sin hacerle daño; por unos instantes lo había sorprendido por completo.

Su cabello húmedo, brillando bajo la luz de la ventana con ese rosa tan cálido… casi tan dulce como el de su madre, pero con la ligera diferencia de que éste era artificial. Sus facciones —parecidas a las de su mamá— le obligaban a notar aún más lo bella que era su hija gracias a su esposa. No podía enojarse, no podía ni siquiera intentarlo.

—Te ves preciosa —susurró—.

Ella bufó confundida, la idea era lo opuesto. Tenía que enojarse, reprenderla, decirle que no podía salir de su habitación… que ya no habría más postre ni mesada. Sonrió vencida, abrazando a su papá.

—Quería que tú fueras al entrenamiento —masculló formando un mohín—.

Sí, lo sabía… él también quería ir. Cuando se enteró de que ella le solicitaba su presencia en el primer entrenamiento de ninjustu, a donde asistirían todos los padres, se sintió enormemente orgulloso de que su hija acudiera a él; pero no había conseguido presentarse a tiempo. Y se lo lamentaría siempre…

—Lo siento, Sara-Chan.

—Lo sé.

Besó su frente y ella rió dulcemente.

—Tu mamá va a matarnos.

Ella asintió.

—Le diré que fue idea de papá —dijo ella con tono calculador, colocándose sus lentes para mirarlo mejor; una vez enfocada su vista, encontró una larga sonrisa en los labios de él—.

* * *

><p>Sarada quiere castigar a su papá por fallarle, pero al final pasa todo lo contrario... ¿Cómo se podría enojar, mirando en su pequeña a una mini-Sakura? Creo que él hubiese adorado tener una niña o niño, de ojos verdes y cabellos rosados. :D<p>

* * *

><p>Gracias por leer.<p>

Tu comentario me haría muy, muy feliz. ;)

**.**

**.**

**.**


	4. Casados

**Notas al final.**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Fanfic by Raihué.**

* * *

><p>—Lo siento, Sasuke-Kun.<p>

Oh, Dios… ella seguía diciéndole así. Apretó con firmeza los labios y cerró sus ojos con serenidad, Sakura no paraba de disculparse mientras correteaba por la habitación de un lado a otro preparándose para empezar de nuevo. _Sasuke-Kun esto, Sasuke-Kun aquello… _ la oía hablar en susurros, nerviosa, abrió un ojo y miró en su mano el anillo que relucía sobre su pálida piel.

Mucho ruido. Algunas cosas se le habían escapado de las manos cuando intentó cargar todo a la vez. Se disculpó de nuevo, el no supo si lo hacía porque sabía cuánto detestaba el ruido o simplemente era su manía preferida. Lo siento y Sasuke-Kun eran sus dos palabras favoritas, las tenía enlazadas una con otra.

—Lo haré de nuevo.

Oh, no —pensó—. La madre de ella ya le había anticipado que no era buena cocinando, y que no le gustaba limpiar, básicamente le habían advertido que se estaba llevando a la peor ama de casa que podría encontrar en la aldea. Sonrió. Ella estaba tan ensimismada en sus pensamientos que no lo vió, una lástima, Sakura adoraba ver sus dientes.

Habían pasado pocos días desde que puso aquella sortija alrededor del pequeño dedo de Sakura, si se esforzaba todavía podía sentir el aroma a incienso que se había esparcido durante la ceremonia y sin duda podía recordar esa brillante y dulce sonrisa que ella había soltado justo después del sí. No cabía en sí misma de tanta alegría, y el no lograba entender cómo —a pesar de todo el daño causado— podía existir alguien a quien él pudiera hacer tan feliz. Pero los cinco días que Naruto les había ofrecido pasar en aquel hotel de aguas termales se habían terminado, y con ello el chef y el servicio al cuarto; Sakura no paraba de corretear de un lado a otro.

—-No tengo hambre.

Ella lo miró angustiada. Claro que tenía hambre, no había comido nada desde el desayuno antes de salir del hotel y casi era de noche, acababan de llegar y ella estaba dispuesta a cocinarle algo… pero todo parecía alzarse en su contra.

Las mejillas de Sakura estaban llenas de color a pesar del frío, estaba nevando afuera —y seguiría así por un par de días más—, su cabello se alborotaba cada vez que emprendía una nueva carrera en la cocina, buscando ingredientes y revolviéndolos como si la vida se fuera en ello. Sus ojos cristalinos parecían más verdes aun.

—Vamos, ven aquí.

Estiró su mano, ella la tomó pero no movió ni un músculo. Sasuke suspiró y la atrajo hacia él, dejando espacio sólo para sus pausadas respiraciones, ella arrugó su gesto cuando él lamió la mancha de harina en su mejilla.

—No importa —masculló tranquilo sobre su oreja—.

—Quiero ser una buena esposa para ti, Sasuke-Kun.

Él aferró su brazo a la cintura de ella, envolviéndola, y descansó la cabeza en el hueco de su cuello. Sakura olía a flores. Cada rincón de su cuerpo. Siempre.

—No quiero ser una molestia, Sasuke-Kun.

Apretó los labios en aquel lugar tras su oreja, ella se estremeció, y pasó su lengua por el lóbulo hasta atraparlo con los dientes. Sakura le regaló un suspiro y se apretó más a él, si eso era posible. Ella pasó los brazos alrededor de su cuello, alzándose lo más alto que pudo —él terminó agachándose hacia ella, siempre lo hacía— y enredó los dedos en el negruzco cabello alborotándolo cada vez que Sasuke encontraba un nuevo punto nervioso en su cuello.

—Sasuke-Kun, aún es de día…

Su voz era un gemido lloroso, no un reproche. Por la ventana seguían entrando brillos rosáceos, que pronto se apagarían en un violeta nocturno, pero él no esperaría tanto.

—Déjame hacerlo ahora, Sakura —suplicó, pero su voz era dura—. Y hacerlo de nuevo durante la noche…. —_y otra vez en la mañana, pensó.—_

Los labios de él dejaron su cuello y bajaron hasta el comienzo de sus pechos, tan rápido como se movía su boca también lo hacía su mano, desabrochando la blusa y el sostén para dejar el camino abierto. La piel de Sakura sabía a crema, fresca como la espuma que se derrama entre las olas del mar. La mordió con suavidad, pero la marca quedó por unos segundos. Lo hizo de nuevo con más fuerza, a veces sólo quería marcar su nombre en cada centímetro de su cuerpo… pero sabía que no haría falta. Aquella muchacha llevaba su nombre en los ojos, ardiendo desde el primer día que se le confesó. Ahora también llevaba su apellido.

—¡Sasuke-Kun!

Oh, y esa maldita manera de llamarlo… la apretó más y hundió su rostro entre esas dos pequeñas montañas que lo esperaban ansiosas. Ella era dulce, suave, y salvaje. Las marcas en su espalda no desaparecerían en unos pocos segundos.

—La comida…

—No tengo hambre.

—Pero Sasuke-Kun…

La última vez que la había abrazado de esa manera había sido la noche anterior, en el hotel, luego de empacar sus pertenencias para volver a la aldea. Habían estado en las aguas termales casi toda la noche aprovechando que no había nadie más en la estancia. Hacía demasiado frío, pero el calor de Sakura lo había acogido una y otra vez. Y ahora la quería de nuevo. Todas esas horas eran demasiado tiempo.

—Prepararemos una ensalada —susurró para calmarla, ella no dejaría de insistir, se había propuesto ser una gran esposa—...luego.

La aferró nuevamente por la cintura, ella se enganchó aun más a su cuello, y la alzó hasta cruzar las escaleras. Ella rió cuando cayó sobre el lecho de golpe, y él besó cada uno de los hoyuelos que se formaron en su mejilla. Eso sólo hizo que riera más, y que —inevitablemente— le contagiara esa risa absurda… como siempre. Como si la oscuridad ya no existiese, como si nunca hubiese existido. Ya no tenía dolor. Su esposa era todo lo que tenía ahora.

* * *

><p><strong><em>¡Hola! <em>**

**_Feliz navidad. _**

**_Feliz 2015._**

_Para quienes siguen **Shadows's Wanderer**, lamento tardar tanto pero la verdad es que escribo algunas líneas y luego termino por borrarlas... estoy intentando, y voy a seguir intentando hasta poder traerles un buen capítulo. Pronto. Por ahora les dejo este drabble, espero que les guste. El primer día de Sakura y Sasuke en su nuevo hogar. De los dos. Por que están casados. Y son canon. Y son felices. Adiós. :3 _

_Pd: Gracias por todos sus mensajitos, cuando suba la conti les respondo uno por uno en mp; besos. _

* * *

><p><em>Tu comentario me haría muy feliz.<br>_

_Gracias por leer._


End file.
